¿Oblogación?
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: Lord Voldemort le ordena una misión a su nuevo mortifago: Draco Malfoy, ¿podrá cumplir con la misión?, o al final se rendirá antes los encantos de su victima
1. Chapter 1

_Resumen:  
_

_Lord Voldemort le ordena una misión a su nuevo mortifago: Draco Malfoy, ¿podrá cumplir con la misión?, o al final se rendirá antes los encantos de su victima_

**Capitulo 1**

**La misión y el comienzo **

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una habitación grande, al final de ésta había una silla, la cual estaba ocupada por Lord Voldemort, su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica negra, dando indicaciones a un nuevo Mortífago, éste estaba a los pies del Lord, hincado con la cabeza agachada escuchando las órdenes.

–Tendrás que cumplir ésta misión, si no tanto tus padres como tú descubrirán la ira de Lord Voldemort. Me mantendré informado acerca del avance, mandare a un Mortífago para que te vigile... ahora retírate –escuchando esto el joven se levanto, inclino la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con su madre que sólo le hizo una seña para salir de la mansión.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Draco se quito la mascara dejando ver un hermoso rostro pálido, sus ojos grises mostraban frialdad y su cabello rubio era revuelto por la brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

–Hay que darnos prisa, tienes que empacar tus cosas, mañana regresaras a Hogwarts –sin esperar contestación desapareció junto con el chico.

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, las dos personas se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras sin dirigirse ni una palabra, Draco se quito la capa de viaje y se dejo caer en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro

–Así que tengo que conquistar a Potter para que confié en mi y llevárselo a _él _–se dijo así mismo pensando en el chico de ojos verdes –este curso va a ser muy largo –cerro los ojos para minutos después dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se encontraba en el anden 9 ¾ con su madre, ya que su papá se había fugado de Azkaban y se encontraba escondido en su casa, pero la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos

–Ya es hora de que te vayas... recuerda tu misión –le recordó la mujer

–Claro madre, hasta luego –sin esperar más hizo una reverencia, para girar sobre sus pies y buscar un compartimiento. Encontró uno en medio del tren, entro en él y se dedico a pensar en un plan para tener que soportar a Potter en su misión, para él era tan arrogante, siempre necesitaba ser el centro de atención.

*Lo mas seguro es que Potter sospeche, no creo que le agrade que un buen día quiera ser su amigo y después algo más, tendré que planearlo muy bien*

–Draco... Draco... ¡Draco! –Gritó Blaise desesperado de que su amigo no le hiciera caso, sentándose en frente del rubio

– ¿Qué diablos quieres? Zabini –contestó sin dejar de mirar a la nada

–Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y tú no contestabas –dijo observándolo

–Holaaa –exclamó la voz de Pansy.

Los dos chicos la voltearon a ver, mirando cómo se sentaba al lado de Draco con una sonrisa que sólo les dedicaba a ellos dos

– ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? –Preguntó la chica, el primero que hablo fue Blaise

–Lo normal... –respondió observando por la ventana igual que el rubio, Pansy volteo a ver a Draco, pero éste la ignoro, pues había encontrado a su presa tras la ventana, platicando con los Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, Finnigan, Granger; pero lo que le llamo la atención era que Potter tenia abrazada a la hermana de los pelirrojos

_*¿Será su novia?... porque si lo es, será mas complicado*_

Pensaba el Slytherin para después desviar su mirada hacía sus amigos

–Será mejor que vallamos con los prefectos Pansy –sin esperar respuesta se levanto para encaminarse hacia la primera puerta del expreso donde se reunían los prefectos.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas después de la selección, el director ya había dicho sus palabras por lo que en ese momento se encontraban cenando. Cierto rubio no le quitaba la mirada a un Gryffindor, haciendo que sus amigos se dieron cuenta

– ¿Qué tanto le observas? –Preguntaron mirando a Draco, él los observo, percatándose que nadie los escuchaba les contó acerca de la misión; ellos se sorprendieron y observaron a la mesa de los leones donde vieron que Potter estaba platicando muy cerca de la chica Weasley.

–Pues será difícil porque al parecer esta con una chica y no es por despreciarte pero tú eres un hombre –respondió Blaise, Pansy asintió.

–Gracias por su apoyo –respondió sarcástico, después se paro para poder conducir a los de primer año a la sala común –. ¡Los de primer año síganme! –Exclamó el rubio acompañado de Pansy, cuando iba a salir del gran comedor se encontró con Potter, que lo miro desafiante, sin embargo el Slytherin sólo le mostró su mejor sonrisa, algo que sorprendió al ojiverde. Pero Draco no le dio importancia y continuo guiando a los de primer año, llegando a la sala les indico sus dormitorios y se fue al suyo para pensar en la técnica del día siguiente

_* Al menos lo sorprendí, pero tendré que preparar un plan para mañana*_

Se dijo así mismo y sin esperar a sus ¨ guardaespaldas ¨ ni a su amigo se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el comedor revisando su horario, la primera clase era Transformaciones y le tocaba con los Hufflepuff, después descanso y luego pociones con Gryffindor, esa seria su oportunidad para empezar su plan.

Llegando la hora de Pociones el profesor estaba dando las indicaciones para la poción que iban a preparar ese día.

–Hoy elaboraran una poción sencilla, para los que hayan aprendido algo en los cursos anteriores... las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, tendrán que prepararla en parejas... yo los formare; las parejas será un Slytherin y un Gryffindor –. Ante esto ambas casas se quejaron en silencio.

–Bien, empecemos... Parkinson, Granger... Zabini, Weasley... Nott, Longbotton... Malfoy… Potter... –dijo mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a los dos mencionados, pero del único que hubo reacción fue del Gryffindor. Cuando acabo de decir las parejas se fue a su silla y observo a la clase.

Draco empezó a hacer la poción, sin decir ni mirar a Harry, algo que extraño al pelinegro ya que las veces que les tocaba juntos le ordenaba e insultaba

– ¿Malfoy? –Preguntó, el rubio sin dejar de hacer las cosas respondió

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Siguió con lo suyo sin mirar a su compañero

–Bueno... hoy no estas ordenándome ni insultándome –fue su respuesta

–Vaya, no pensé que fueras masoquista –respondió con una sonrisa muy al estilo Slytherin

– ¡Claro que no! –Gritó, todos los observaban para después seguir con lo suyo –desde ayer estas raro –finalizo. Le desesperaba que el rubio no dejara de hacer la condenada poción

–Si tú lo dices... podrías cortar las raíces –contestó sin importarle la plática, pero para Harry esa actitud lo desespero, por lo que en un segundo agarro por las muñecas a Draco haciendo que lo mirara

– ¿Qué pasa Potter?, no acabaremos la poción –comentó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

– ¡Puedes olvidarte de la maldita poción por un segundo!... ¿Dónde esta el Draco que conozco? –Preguntó observando sus ojos mientras pensaba

_* ¿Por qué necesito que me tome atención?, necesito que me mire, es como si le diera igual mi presencia... un momento ¿desde cuando le digo Draco?*_

Pero la voz de su profesor llego a sus oídos

–Potter ¿por qué tiene sujeto a Malfoy? –Ante esto todos los alumnos voltearon a verlos, fue cuando Harry lo soltó

–Potter estaba revisando mis manos profesor, al parecer soy alérgico a un ingrediente –respondió el rubio, ante esto Harry se quedo más sorprendido

_ *¿Desde cuando Malfoy miente por mi?*_

–Entonces será mejor que vaya a la enfermería –dijo el profesor

–No se preocupe, terminando la clase iré –y siguió haciendo la poción. Cuando acabo se dirigió a la mesa donde se hallaba el profesor con el frasco que contenía la pócima para que la revisara

– ¿Puedo retirarme? –Preguntó el rubio

–Por supuesto Malfoy –al escuchar esto regreso a su lugar, guardando sus cosas salió del salón sin mirar a Harry.

Iba tranquilo por un pasillo solitario cuando de pronto sintió como lo pegaban a la pared, para su sorpresa era... Harry Potter.

– ¿Por qué diablos me ignoras?, no me has insultado –preguntó sin dejar de mirar esos ojos grises

_* Son hermosos... ¡¡ ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo?!!*_

–Me di cuenta que es una perdida de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –respondió el rubio, aunque en su mente

*Creo que la indiferencia funciono... aunque la verdad no pensé que funcionara tan rápido*

– ¡Se que tramas algo Malfoy! –Exclamó con enojo

*¿Por qué me enoja que dijera eso?* pensó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido

–Piensa lo que quieras Potter –dijo mirándole a los ojos, antes de que Harry le pudiera contestar se escucho la voz de Blaise

–Potter aléjate de Draco –sin esperar respuesta lo empujo, para acercarse a su amigo – ¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó acariciándole la mejilla, el rubio estuvo apunto de quitarle la mano

*¿Quién se cree que es para acariciarme?*

Pero observo de reojo al Gryffindor y vio en su expresión enojo

–Sí, estoy bien... vámonos –para sorpresa tanto de Harry como de Draco, Blaise le pasó su brazo por los hombros, alejándose de ahí…

*¡¿Quién se cree ese Zabini para abrazar a Draco?!*

En ese momento sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura, mientras le susurraban al oído

– ¿Qué miras? –para después darle un beso en el cuello, Harry supo quien era esa persona... era Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Confusión**

Estando en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones de cuero negro.

– ¿Por qué diablos me tocaste Zabini? –Preguntó Draco sin dejar de observarlo

–Todavía lo preguntas... ¿no viste su reacción? –Contestó con una sonrisa burlona

–Tal vez se impresiono, puede ser cualquier cosa –dijo el rubio sin interés.

En la sala Gryffindor estaban los amigos de Harry platicando, sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

– ¿No creen que Malfoy esta extraño? –Preguntó Harry

–La verdad está bien así, esa maldita lombriz por fin nos dejo de fastidiar –respondió Ron

–Pero qué tal si trama algo –Argumento el ojiverde

–Yo opino como Ron –dio su aportación Ginny abrazando la cintura del ojiverde

–Yo se que trama algo y lo averiguare –dijo Harry quitando las manos de la chica para salir de aquella sala, buscando un lugar donde pudiera pensar.

Decidió ir al lago, pues a esa hora no habría nadie, necesitaba pensar acerca del porque estaba tan interesado en Malfoy. Cuando llega se recostó en el pasto, mirando el cielo, segundos después cerró sus ojos, dejando que el aire acariciara su rostro y revolviera su cabello. Sin darse cuenta que un rubio lo observaba escondido tras un árbol.

*Se ve tan hermoso... ¿sus labios serán suaves?... su piel... ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!*

Mientras Draco pensaba eso, no sé dio cuenta de que se acercaba a donde estaba el león, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia. El ojiverde al notar una mirada sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos encontrándose con el Slytherin.

– ¿Malfoy... qué tanto me miras? –El rubio al escuchar eso mostro una mirada sin interés y aburrida

–Que yo recuerde puedo estar donde quiera... o ¿tal vez te pongo nervioso Potter? –dijo sentándose al lado del pelinegro, mirándolo a los ojos, Harry se sentó con el entrecejo fruncido

– ¡Claro que no!... me da igual lo que hagas –antes de que le pudiera contestar escucharon pasos, los dos voltearon, encontrándose con un Severus Snape que iba hacia ellos.

–Malfoy acompáñame –dijo el profesor a una distancia corta, dirigiéndole una mirada al ojiverde se alejo.

El rubio ni siquiera volteo a ver a Harry, sabía que el lord lo llamaba

* ¿Por qué cada vez que Draco está cerca me pongo más nervioso?... ahora es como si necesitara que me mirara... ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué me pasa?*

Cuando llegaron a los limites de Hogwarts, dos personas se desaparecían para después aparecer en frente de una mansión, el rubio la conocía muy bien y los dos individuos se pusieron las mascaras que los identificaba como mortifagos. Entraron para encontrase con un pasillo enorme, caminaron por él sin saludar o mirar a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, llegaron a una puerta a la cual tocaron para después entrar.

Se encontraron con una habitación grande, al fondo se podía ver una silla y en ella se encontraba Lord Voldemort, se acercaron y se hincaron en frente de este hombre con las cabezas agachadas

– ¿Cómo vas con la misión Malfoy? –Preguntó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

–Potter esta confiando en mi señor, es sólo cuestión de tiempo –respondió, aunque en su interior sabia que eso era mentira

–Sabes que a Lord Voldemort no se le miente por que él siempre sabe la verdad... ¡_CRUCIO_! –sin esperar la maldición, Draco cayo al suelo retorciéndose por el intenso dolor que tenia en cada parte del cuerpo.

Voldemort no dejo de decir la maldición hasta que pensó que eso era suficiente para que no volviera a mentir, cuando acabo de esto el joven mortífago estaba muy débil, por lo que se levanto lentamente para volver a quedar hincado.

–Espero que con eso entiendas, si no te apresuras con ésta misión matare a tus padres... ahora largo de aquí –. Las dos personas se levantaron e inclinaron la cabeza para después salir de ahí. Cuando estaban fuera de la mansión el rubio se quito la mascara notando el sabor de su sangre por sus labios

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su profesor, el chico asintió sin levantar la vista, no quería que nadie se diera cuneta de su estado

–Pues vámonos –sin más las dos personas desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts los dos hombres tomaron rumbos diferentes, el rubio se dirigió hacia un salón, cuando entro cerró la puerta y se recargo en la pared.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en el porqué no quería ver a Potter en las manos del señor oscuro, imaginándose las torturas que le harían… eso era algo que no querría que le ocurriera.

Harry caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts decidido a no pensar, algo que no consiguió

* ¿Por qué Snape se llevo a Draco y a donde se lo llevaría?, ¿por qué me preocupa tanto?*

Con ese pensamiento camino hacia el castillo, queriendo estar solo. Entrando se fijo en un salón que debería estar sin nadie dentro, por lo que ingreso cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el suelo, pensando en Draco

* ¿Qué me pasa contigo Draco?, en el lago si no hubiera sido por Snape lo hubiera besado... pero a mí me gusta Ginny. Aunque hace días que no me gusta estar con ella, y si estoy con ella pienso en él... pero ¿por qué no me daba cuenta? Supongo que era por que antes cada que nos encontrábamos me insultabas o me dirigías miradas pero ahora NADA*

De repente escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, levanto la mirada y se encontró al Slytherin que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, vio como se recargaba en la pared y cerraba sus ojos. Al Gryffindor esto le encanto, se veía como un ángel, pero se dio cuenta que tenia el labio partido y sangraba, después observo toda su cara y noto que estaba más pálido, se levanto sin hacer ruido, acercándose hasta llegar frente al rubio mirando por primera vez una expresión de inquietud y desesperación, él quería que estuviera bien, quería verlo fuerte, pero en ese momento descubrió que sólo conocía un lado de Draco.

* Quisiera conocer todo de ti... tocar tu piel y descubrir si es tan suave como se ve*

Pensando esto acerco una mano al rostro del rubio acariciando la mejilla, Draco al sentir esa caricia abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas pupilas verde esmeralda, que lo miraban con preocupación y ¿ternura? Pensando que estaba imaginando cosas dejo que el otro chico continuara con las caricias, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente mientras recargaba su mejilla en aquella mano tan suave para él. Harry con su dedo pulgar empezó a acariciar los labios del Slytherin

*Son tan suaves... quisiera besarlos*

Teniendo esto en sus pensamientos con su otra mano quito el resto de sangre sobre aquellos labios y barbilla, para después poner su mano sobre la cintura del rubio acercando sus cuerpos.

Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Draco, ambos sintieron sus respiraciones, el rubio dijo

–No te vallas... no me dejes como las demás personas –cuando escucho esto le pareció tierno

–No te dejare... –dijo volviendo a unir sus labios sobre los otros notando la suavidad y lo cálidos que eran. Draco al sentir esto descubrió que no era su imaginación, por lo que abrió los ojos, viendo a Harry intento alejarse

–Y-yo... lo siento –dijo agachando la mirada, Harry estaba a punto de abrazarlo, pero escucho que alguien lo llamaba por el pasillo

– ¡Harry!... ¡Harry! –Cuando escucho esto Draco sintió un dolor en su pecho

*Esto duele más que cualquier maldición... he sido tan estúpido como para pensar que estaría conmigo, quien querría estar conmigo si ni mis propios padres me quieren, sólo les sirvo para que me presuman como trofeo*

Harry no sabia que hacer Draco lo confundía pero aún era novio de Ginny, observo como el rubio se dirigía a la puerta abriéndola

–Creo que te busca tu novia... no digas cosas que no cumplirás –termino de decir esto y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su sala común.

Harry se quedo parado, enojado consigo mismo al no ser capaz de detener al rubio, en eso sintió unas manos que le rodearon el cuello pensando que era el rubio, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho

–Veo que te alegra que este contigo.

Al reconocer la voz de la chica trato de alejarse, pero solo consiguió que su novia lo juntara más a su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Decisión**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Lord Voldemort había mandado a llamar a Draco, en ese tiempo no le hablo a Harry, siempre que se veían sólo se dirigían miradas, y entonces entendió que siempre molestaba a Harry para llamar su atención. Por lo que decidió que protegería al ojiverde a costa de todo.

Una mañana, sentado en el gran comedor Draco concluyó que ya era suficiente de ser cobarde, iría a hablar con Harry, por lo que se levanto para dirigirse hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde pudo ver como se encontraba platicando con Ron, Hermione y su novia. Cuando llego los amigos de Harry se sorprendieron de ver a Malfoy ahí.

– ¿Podemos hablar Potter? –Preguntó con voz fría mirándolo solo a él

–Claro... ahorita vengo –respondió para levantarse, pero Ginny tomó su rostro besándolo, cuando Draco vio esto sintió un dolor en el pecho

_*Él no es para ti... esta mejor con ella*_

Harry se alejo de la chica mientras observaba de reojo al rubio que tenia una expresión triste que rápidamente cambio a uno de indiferencia. Draco se dio la vuelta para que Harry lo siguiera, salieron del comedor, quedándose en el pasillo

–Draco... te estaba buscando –dijo una voz que provenía del pasillo

– ¿Para qué me buscabas? –Respondió el rubio observando a Blaise

–Me gusta proteger a una persona importante para mí –contestó Zabini sabiendo que Harry tendría celos, y tuvo razón ya que el moreno apretó los puños, al ver que Draco sólo le daba la razón.

–Creo que interrumpí... te veo al rato dragón –contestó Blaise guiñándole un ojo al rubio, mientras esto hacia enojar más a Harry

_* ¿Quién se cree ese estúpido?*_

–Potter... Potter... ¿sigues ahí? –Preguntó al ver que Harry no le hacia caso, por lo que paso una mano en frente del Gryffindor

–Eh... sí, lo siento –dijo reaccionando y mirando al rubio –. ¿Qué me querías decir? –Preguntó Harry al recordar por que se encontraban ahí

–Quiero que dejemos de actuar como niños y comenzar a ser amigos.... ¿qué te parece? –le propuso el rubio, al escuchar eso el Gryffindor no lo podía creer

–Ok... ¿donde esta el Draco que conozco? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, cuando Draco vio el gesto del ojiverde le pareció muy gracioso

–Jajajajaja... te vez chistoso Harry –sin darse cuenta de que por fin reía desde hacía mucho tiempo, además de que lo llamo por su nombre.

Harry se impresiono ante esto, ya que siempre veía a Draco serio y con una expresión de fastidio y ahora parado frente a él se encontraba un nuevo Draco… riéndose.

_*Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe... quiero que siempre lo haga*_

–Está bien –le ofreció la mano al Slytherin, éste la acepto, cuando se tocaron ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

–Sólo con una condición –siguió el pelinegro soltando la mano del rubio

–Debí imaginarlo... ¿cuál condición? –Respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, el ojiverde acaricio la mejilla del rubio

–Que no dejes de sonreír –contestó viendo como volvía a aparecer la sonrisa del rubio, se acerco al odio del Slytherin para susurrarle –te vez mejor así –Draco se sonrojo ante esto, sentía el aliento de Harry por su cuello

–Ha-Harry... –balbuceo el rubio, ante esto el Gryffindor agarro al rubio de la cintura, empujándolo suavemente hacia una estatua, donde nadie los podría ver, cuando estuvieron ocultos Draco no sabia que hacer Harry aún lo agarraba de su cintura y lo observaba, eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

–No sé a ti, pero me gusta estar así –comentó el ojiverde, Draco sólo abría la boca pero no le salían las palabras –wuau, por fin Draco Malfoy se quedo sin palabras –antes esto el rubio se molesto por lo que intentaba zafarse, pero sólo consiguió que Harry lo pegara más a su cuerpo.

–Suéltame –respondió el rubio

–Ya te dije que me gusta estar así... oler tu piel, sentir tu calor... probar tus labios... –después se acercaron ambos, mirándose a los ojos, gris contra verde, Draco paso sus brazos tras el cuello de Harry

* ¿_Por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarlo?... que siempre estemos juntos... definitivamente pase lo que pase lo protegeré_* pensaba Draco *_después de todo a quien le importaría que muriera... y él estaría feliz con su novia, eso es lo que importar*_

Mientras Harry

* ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de esto que siento por él?... me gustaría estar con Draco... pero esta Ginny*

El rubio al notar que el ojiverde se había quedado sin hacer nada pregunto

– ¿Qué nos sucede Harry?

–No lo sé –fue su respuesta para después tocar los labios del otro, empezando a moverlos, saboreándolos, el pelinegro delineaba con su lengua los labios del rubio pidiéndole permiso para entrar, acto que el rubio otorgo, queriendo recorrer toda la cavidad del ojigris, probarlo, recordando cada parte de él. Pero Draco imagino a la chica de Harry y lo aparto, el Gryffindor estaba confundido por la actitud de Draco

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tienes novia –fue su respuesta

_*Dime que te quedaras conmigo... ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!... *_

Cuando observo que el ojiverde no diría nada empezó a salir por la estatua y le susurro

–Esto fue un error... ve con ella –termino de decir eso y se fue

Harry se quedo en shock por lo que le dijo Draco

_*Tiene razón... tengo novia, pero ya no se si quiero estar con ella*_

Después salió también de la estatua.

Draco se había ido hacia su sala común, dirigiéndose a su habitación a descansar un rato pero sobre todo a pensar, llego y se recostó en su cama abrazando una almohada

–Es mejor así... él la quiere a ella, el sólo mencionarla hizo que se olvidara de mi –dijo en voz alta, pero sin esperárselo su mejor amigo Blaise se encontraba ahí, escuchando todo,

_*Ese Potter me las pagara*_

Salió del baño y se acostó con Draco para abrazarlo tratando de darle ánimos

– ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó después de un tiempo en silencio, el rubio le contó lo que le había pasado y al final Blaise se quedo pensando en la actitud del Gryffindor para llegar a una conclusión

–Te diste cuenta que lo quieres –comentó Blaise

–Lo se... pero él no quiere nada conmigo –le respondió, su amigo negó con la cabeza y contesto

–Está confundido Draco, sólo tenemos que darle un empujón, y yo se como, sabes que hay un dicho que dice ¨ nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido ¨ –le comentó Blaise

–Sí, lo había escuchado, gracias Blaise –agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa.

En la sala común de los Gryffindor se encontraba Harry pensado que debería hacer

_* No le puedo hacer eso a Ginny ella siempre a estado conmigo cuando la necesito, seguiré con ella, pero ahora descubrí que sólo le tengo cariño porque ha estado conmigo pero no la quiero como pareja *_

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

Era sábado y había salida a Hosdmeade, así que algunos alumnos estaban desayunando para irse, unos de ellos eran Blaise y Draco ya que Pansy se había ido con unas chicas de su casa. Blaise le estaba dando de comer a Draco como si fuera niño chiquito incapaz de comer por si mismo

–Vamos Dragón, abre la boca di ahhhh –decía el Slytherin a un Draco que tenia el seño fruncido

–Ya te dije que puedo comer solo, no soy un invalido –contestó en tono frió, en ese momento entraban unos Gryffindor por la puerta entre ellos Harry con sus amigos y novia

–Pero yo te quiero consentir, ¡además estamos saliendo, tengo que ver por mi pareja! –dijo en tono alto para que pudieran escuchar las demás personas, cuando esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Harry sintió un arrebato de celos

_* ¿Quién se cree esa asquerosa serpiente para decirle eso a mi Draco?*_

Harry les dirigió una mirada de enojo mientras se iba hacia la mesa de los leones, pero Blaise tenía un plan: hacerle creer a Potter que a Draco no le importaba él

–Vamos dragón ayer estabas muy cariñoso... abre la boca –decía mientras ponía una cuchara enfrente de la boca del rubio

–Blaise ya te dije que puedo comer solo... ¿si lo hago me dejaras en paz? –Preguntó, algo que escucho Harry y volvía a ver a esas dos serpientes

–Sí, lo prometo... ¡pero si también me das un beso! –respondió Blaise algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos los del gran comedor, pues era la primera vez que verían a dos hombres y además nadie había visto que Draco besara a alguien, el ojigris estuvo considerando la propuesta sabia que eso lo hacia porque Harry estaba ahí

–... Está bien... –dijo, esto impresiono a todos, pero Blaise sabiendo que Harry estaría viendo puso una mano en la nuca del rubio y se fue acercando hasta darle un beso lleno de pasión, cuando se separaron a los dos le faltaba el aire por tan cadente beso.

Harry estaba que no se lo podía creer ni los demás Gryffindor, el moreno observaba a Draco como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor

_*¡¡MALDITO ZABINI QUIEN SE CREE PARA TOCAR A MI DRACO, PERO YO LO HARE MIO!!... sólo espera*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Declaración**

Harry no podía creer que veía a su Draco besándose con Zabini, pero no era cualquier beso, era uno que dejaba sin aliento.

–Ahora entiendo porque Malfoy ya no nos molesta tanto –comentó Hermione comenzando a desayunar

–Sí, de seguro todo el tempo estarán ¨ ocupados ¨ –Ginny comentó esto mientras untaba con mermelada su pan.

El ojiverde al escuchar esos comentarios sintió como su sangre hervía, de solo imaginar al rubio con Zabini lograba que quisiera lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

– ¿Estás bien? Harry –preguntó su amigo, mirando la reacción de éste

– ¿Podemos hablar?... Ron –ante esto el pelirrojo se sorprendió, sabía que a su amigo le ocurría algo desde principios de curso y ahora evadía su pregunta. Claro que le pasaba algo y él tenía una ligera sospecha de que era

–Está bien –miro con tristeza la comida mientras se paraba y se dirigían ambos chicos al pueblo. Al salir no pudieron dejar de notar como Blaise abrazaba a Draco por lo que Harry apuro el paso, cuando salieron de Hogwarts y se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo Ron por fin hablo

– ¿Qué quieres decirme?... Desde el principio del curso has estado raro.

–Vamos a las tres escobas a tomar algo, ahí te contare –le propuso Harry a lo que Ron acepto, cuando llegaron escogieron una mesa alegada de las demás, mientras esperaban que llevaran sus cervezas de mantequilla

– ¿Y vas a decírmelo? –Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando la señora Rosmerta se iba dejando sus cervezas en la mesa.

*_Sé que no le agradara esto, pero es mi amigo... quiero un consejo*_

–Es sobre tu relación con Ginny ¿cierto? –Preguntó Ron, él sólo asintió tomando un trago de su bebida para empezar a hablar

–S-sí, bueno es complicado, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella, cambio todo, ahora me interesa otra persona... pero también sé que tu hermana no se merece esto, ¿qué hago? –Dijo observando los ojos del pelirrojo, éste sabía que algo ocurría en esa relación

–Creo que ella no se merece esto, además mientras más tardes en decirle le dolerá más... será mejor que hables con ella y dejarle en claro que lo suyo acabo –termino de decir esto tomando de su bebida observando también a Harry

–Gracias –agradeció el pelinegro

Draco y Blaise estaban ya en el pueblo caminando cerca de las tres escobas

–No se te ocurra volver a besarme –advirtió el rubio

–Ya... no fue para tanto, además logramos que Potter estuviera celoso –dijo Blaise pasando su brazo por lo hombros de Draco

–Sí, tal vez –comentó el ojigris con algo de tristeza

–Arriba el ánimo, dragón –cuando dijo esto con su mano alboroto el cabello de su amigo

En ese momento Harry y Ron salían de las tres escobas, viéndose con sorpresa las cuatro personas

–No esperaba encontrarlos –comentó Daco con voz fría

–Veo que se divierten –dijo Harry con su voz más sería de lo normal algo que noto su amigo

_*No_ _me digas... no, no puede ser, digo... pero ni siquiera con Ginny se comporto así, entonces ¡a Harry le gusta el Hurón!*_

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de esto decidió que tendría que averiguar más, así que decidió juntarlos para ver la reacción de ambos, pues aunque no le gustaba Malfoy sabía que por algo su amigo estaba interesando en él.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa de los gritos? –Esto sorprendió a los tres chicos y más a Harry

* _¿Qué está tramando?... ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que Draco me interesa?*_

Se preguntaba el moreno, pero él no quería ver a a Draco en manos de ese tipo

–Ron tal vez ellos ya tiene planes –dijo esperanzado a que no los acompañaran, pero Draco se dio cuenta de eso.

–Sería interesante pasar un rato con los gatitos... ¿qué opinas Blaise? –Comentó Draco, el Slytherin observo a Ron, evaluándolo, lo que causo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara

–Me encantaría –respondió

*_Así le daré una oportunidad a Potter y yo me daré una*_

Emprendieron el camino, pero Blaise se fue al lado de Ron, mientras dejaban a Draco y a Harry solos

–Veo que te llevas bien con Zabini –comentó el ojiverde, el rubio observo a su amigo

–Sí, es una persona muy especial –Harry al escuchar eso se molesto más

–Que bien no... ¿Entonces lo quieres? –Harry metió sus manos en los bolsillo, Draco que noto el tono de celos, empezó a reír – ¿Qué te causa gracia? –Preguntó enfadado, el rubio se sentía feliz… Harry estaba celoso.

– ¿Estás celoso? –Cuestionó, Harry al escuchar esto se detuvo dejando que Blaise y Ron se alejaran más

–Y si es así ¿qué? –Draco se sorprendió

_*No pensé que fueras tan celoso... *_

–Tienes novia... Harry –argumentó del rubio, pero el Gryffindor no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

–Por lo visto tú también... además me interesas –Draco se alegro de escuchar esto, por fin alguien se interesaba en él.

Harry tomo al rubio de su brazo, jalándolo, y se lo llevo de ahí, el ojigris no se hizo del rogar y dejaba que Harry lo llevara, se dio cuenta que regresaban a Hogwarts, pero en vez de ir hacia el castillo, iban hacia el sauce boxeador

–Harry... ¿a dónde me llevas? –El ojiverde apretó más el agarre y con un palo toco el nudo del árbol que acto seguido se quedo quieto, sin esperar más se adentro. Por ese pasillo se fueron hincados hasta que llegaron a una casa, Harry se dirigió a donde por primera vez vio a Sirius en esa recamara, cuando entraron por fin soltó al rubio, éste se puso a contemplar su alrededor.

–Vaya Potter... tienes un escondite –comentó con sarcasmo, pero el Gryffindor se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Draco

–Quería estar solo contigo –dijo en un susurro, Draco se sentía muy bien pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo

–Esto no está bien –respondió intentando separarse, Harry lo volteo para que quedaran frente a frente

–Bueno yo siempre rompo las reglas, así que no me importa, además estoy seguro que también te gusta –sin más volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso lleno de pasión, Draco paso su brazos tras el cuello de Harry, mientras éste lo tomaba por la cintura, cuando se separaron ambos juntaron sus frentes

–Draco... no quiero que nadie te bese más que yo... eres mío –sin pedir permiso le hizo un chupetón en el cuello, marcándolo como suyo

–Harry no soy de nadie... pero yo tampoco quiero que nadie más te bese –dijo para después hacer los mismo que el ojiverde, dejándole su marca.

De repente se escucharon risas por lo que se asomaron por las rendijas de las tablas, fijándose que ahí estaban Ron y Blaise riéndose. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver

– ¿Crees que terminen juntos? –Preguntó el pelinegro

–Tal vez –fue su respuesta mientras abrazaba a su león por la cintura

Los dos estaban felices, sin saber lo que les esperaba llegando al colegio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Descubren la misión**

Draco y Harry se dirigían hacia el castillo, aquella tarde se habían demostrado cuanto se querían con besos y caricias, cuando notaron que era muy tarde tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron con una sonrisa, para después irse a su respectiva sala común…

Esa noche el ojiverde tenia que hablar con Ginny, decidió esperarla en la sala común, en ésta solo estaba él, pues sus compañeros estaban en sus cuartos o en el gran comedor

_* ¿Dónde estará Ron?, jajaja de seguro sigue con Zabini *_

La voz de chicas hizo que dejara de pensar, volteo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, observando que se trataba de Hermione, Ginny y Parvatil. Harry sabía que tenía que ser en ese momento no podría seguir así… nadie se lo merecía.

– ¿Podemos hablar? Ginny –Cuestionó el ojiverde serio.

Las otras chicas se despidieron de la pelirroja diciéndole que la esperarían en el cuarto, Ginny se acerco a donde estaba el pelinegro para darle un beso, pero él giro la cabeza, por lo que se sorprendió

_* ¿Qué le pasa?*_

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó sentada en el sofá mirándolo a los ojos, Harry trago saliva pensando en cómo continuar, estaba muy nervioso.

–Bueno, tú sabes que he estado raro –le comentó, ella asintió –. La verdad no quiero mentirte, por lo que te quiero que decir esto... –dejo salir un suspiro –quiero que terminemos... no soy muy bueno con lo del tacto. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que aún te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú; eres una gran chica y se que me estoy portando como un patán, pero no quiero que después sufras más –concluyo esperando la respuesta de Ginny. Ella se quedo impactada, la verdad si había notado raro a su novio pero jamás imagino que terminarían.

–Es por alguien más... ¿cierto? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, el ojiverde asintió –No te voy a rogar que sigas conmigo, pero estoy segura que esa persona no te quiere, sólo esta por tu fama, pero espero que te vaya bien –termino de decir esto y se fue.

Harry se sentía mal, pero era mejor eso, al menos ya no tendría cargo de conciencia por querer estar con él. En ese momento entro Ron

–Ya se lo dijiste, ¿cierto? –Preguntó el pelirrojo al momento que se sentaba al lado de Harry

–Sí –el pelinegro se sentía un poco culpable por haber terminado con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

–Bueno al menos así ya no le estas mintiendo –dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda, dándole palmadas

– ¿Y tú dónde estabas?... o debería decir ¿cómo te la pasaste con Zabini? –dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa picara, haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo

–Bueno... bien, tú sabes, lo normal... y ¿con Malfoy? –desvió el tema, Harry sonrió como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

–Bien... jamás imagine a un Draco así –comentó recordando la tarde con el Slytherin.

Draco estaba en su sala común esperando a su amigo

_*De seguro se quedo con Weasley*_

En ese momento entro Blaise, con una enorme sonrisa,

– ¿Cómo te fue con Potter? –Preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo

–Bien, pero veo que tú también te divertiste –comentó con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón

–Sí... tú me conoces, y sabes que me interesa Ron–el rubio asintió mientras entraba Pansy con las demás chicas.

–Veo que a ambos les fue bien... hay un rumor por ahí que dicen que son pareja... ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? –Reclamo acercándose hasta ellos

–Pronto conocerás a nuestras parejas –diciendo esto, los dos chicos se dirigieron a su cuarto, dejando a su amiga impresionada.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Draco estaba en su habitación, pensando en como le iría a su ojiverde con su novia, estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo

_* Lo más seguro es que aún siga con ella... además somos enemigos, yo soy Mortífago y él... va a derrotar al señor tenebroso, debería darme por vencido*_

–Sé lo que piensas Draco y te digo que eres un Slytherin, ¿vas a dejar que una niña te quite a Potter?... Pensé que conseguías lo que te proponías –dijo una voz muy suave, por lo que no podría ser su amigo. Con impresión vio que era Pansy, que estaba recargada en la entrada

– ¿Quién...? –Dijo sentándose en su cama, ella camino y se sentó en la orilla

–Blaise... lo obligue, sabia que me escondían algo, pero como decía: vas a dejar a una estúpida niña que se quede con Potter

–Tienes razón... pero primero se toca sabes –dijo con el seño fruncido

–Ahh olvidaba, el profesor Severus te quiere ver –tras dirigirle una sonrisa se fue de la habitación.

_*Diablos... tendré que decirle la verdad*_

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de su profesor, cuando llego él ya lo esperaba en la puerta

–Draco sabes que tienes que cumplir con la misión... necesito que me expliques porque estas tan entrometido con Potter –comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ante esto el rubio se quedo sorprendido

–Yo... quiero ayudarlo y nadie lo va a impedir

–Te das cuenta el riesgo que corres ¿cierto? –Preguntó el adulto

–Lo sé, pero aún así quiero intentarlo. Lo quiero y no dejare que nada le pase –en ese momento notaron que alguien había escuchado la conversación, Draco se fue corriendo tratando de ver quien había sido esa persona… pero sólo pudo ver sus cabellos rojos.

Harry estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando vio salir a Ron corriendo en dirección a él

– ¿Qué pasa Ron? –Cuestionó tratando de que su amigo se calmara, pero el pelirrojo no le pudo decir nada, porque por detrás alguien lo agarro del hombro

–Vaya pero si es Ron Weasley –el pelirrojo conocía esa voz: era Malfoy. Volteo y se encontró con Blaise y el rubio

– ¿Podemos hablar contigo? –Preguntó Blaise, el ojiverde se extraño por la actitud de los tres, sin que el pelirrojo respondiera se lo llevaron de ahí.

Cuando vieron que nadie lo escucharía

–Tú escuchaste algo... ¿cierto? –Dijo en tono frió Draco, mientras estaban los tres de pie

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –Cuestionó Ron, los dos Slytherin se miraron y Blaise hablo

–No es obvio, a Draco le gusta Potter y lo va a encubrir –Ron abrió los ojos de sorpresa

_* No pensé que Malfoy fuera capaz de esto por una persona*_

–Suena increíble no Weasley... pero yo también protejo lo que quiero –fueron sus palabras de Draco.

–Díselo a Harry... –decía Ron, pero el rubio lo interrumpió

–NO... Él no tiene que saber de esto, si se entera no querrá que lo haga y es la única manera de protegerlo –Draco les dio la espalda, no quería discutir otra vez sobre eso.

–Pero él tiene derecho, además puede entender mal las cosas si se entera –dijo Ron. Blaise al escuchar eso se sintió más atraído por el pelirrojo

–Ron, él ya tomo una decisión... y cuando se monta en su macho no hay quien lo baje –respondió, Draco volteo poniendo su mirada en Ron

–Tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada –no era une pregunta era una orden de parte del rubio, Ron asintió.

Harry al ver que tardaban se acero, cuando llego a su lado, se percato que se quedaran callados.

– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué esas caras? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, el rubio iba a contestar pero sintió un calor en su brazo izquierdo

_*Diablos... olvide que me pusieron la marca hace unos días*_

Draco sabía lo que significaba: ir a ver a Lord Voldemort

–Nada, todo está bien. Ya sabes Malfoy siempre con sus aires de grandeza –dijo el pelirrojo, en ese momento el rubio agarro su brazo, dejando salir un suave jadeo por lo caliente de su marca.

Sabía que si no se presentaba a la llamada, correría peligro Harry

– ¿Hurón estás bien? –Preguntó Ron, sabía lo que significaba eso: el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo estaba llamando.

–Estoy bien... me tengo que ir –dijo acercándose a Harry, dándole un beso con ternura, en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar Harry le dijo –pase lo que pase.... recuerda que te quiero –. Después con una mirada se despedido de los otros dos y comenzó a caminar hacia la reja donde estaban los cerdos alados.

Blaise y Ron se miraron preocupados, esperando que Draco regresara con bien. Mientras que Harry se quedo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho el rubio…


End file.
